This invention relates to the discovery that a selected group of novel carbamoylphosphonates can be used to regulate the growth rate of plants. More particuarly, the compounds of this invention are useful for controlling the growth of woody vegetation.
Related compounds such as the dialkyl carbamoylphosphonates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,010 as herbicides.